The Sky Was A Funnel Storm Of Snow
by ToughSpirit
Summary: (One-shot) Just a short fic about Christmas at the X-Mansion. Including some, RoLo.


**Title**: The Sky Was A Funnel Storm Of Snow

**Author**: ToughSpirit

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: (One-shot) Just a short fic about Christmas at the X-Mansion. Including some, RoLo.

**Note**: Sorry for all the earlier typos, my spell check was being a pain in the ass.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the X-Men so don't sue, please.

The Sky Was A Funnel Storm Of Snow

The sky was a funnel storm of snow, each flake descending down in an intricate circular motion. One by one touching warm naked flesh and dissolving into nothingness. Ororo relished in the feel of it as she swirled around in the brisk air, with her eyes closed, head rose upward, and arms outstretched to her sides.

There was something about snow that just calmed all nerves in Ororo. The pure white color of it, the mute sound of it when it falls, and the delicate texture of it, all contributed to Ororo's experience of snow.

She remembered the first time she witnessed snow. It was on the mountaintop of Kilimanjaro, where she learned how to hone her powers. Snow was one of the first elements she learned how to manipulate.

Ororo's bare chest rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled the ice air that cleared out her lungs. _Time for me to get back, now, _Ororo thought She flew back to her balcony window, and turned around to look back at the falling snow one last time before she entered her bedroom.

Three footsteps later, Ororo was being pulled into the darkness of her room by strong, secure arms. She yelped in surprise but was quickly cut off by firm lips. She sighed in pleasure as she seeped her body into Logan's muscular form. His mouth sought out her tongue and he began to suck on it lightly.

Logan slowly began to pull away from the kiss, as he looked into Ororo's ebony face. "Snow dancing, Wind-rider?" Logan asked.

"Just a little morning outing, my love," Ororo answered, with a little mischievous smile.

Logan raised a brow. "At almost six o'clock in the morning, Darlin'?" he asked.

Ororo giggled a little and just shrugged her delicate shoulders.

Logan looked down at Ororo's naked form, taking his time to stare. Then he finally looked back up into her large eyes. "It's Christmas morning, Ro. Ya should have been more careful, Darlin'. Any one of the kiddies could have seen ya, the way they like ta get up early on Christmas," Logan pretended to be displeased.

Ororo pouted her bottom lip and enlarged her eyes, as to appear innocent. "Oh Logan, do not be upset with me. It is Christmas morning like you said," she said. "Do not be a Scrooge, at least not so early in the morning," Ororo joked.

It was funny to both of them that they could joke and act out of character with each other. If the others could see them when they were alone together, they would think that they were both different people.

Logan tightened his hold around Ororo's hips. "A Scrooge, huh? Well… I can be _real nice_, Roro," Logan said as he started to gently but insistently push Ororo towards their large kings size bed.

"And I can be _real naughty_," Ororo said back, as Logan laid her back on the bed and embarked in another kiss.

0 0 0

"What did ya get me for Christmas!" Rogue yelled out.

"I ain't got you shit for Christmas!" Jubilee yelled back.

"Here we go," Remy, said lowly to Scott, who was sitting next to him on the couch watching T.V. and sipping eggnog.

"Even Christmas doesn't stop the bickering that goes on around here," Scott said hopelessly, keeping his eyes glued to the T.V.

"And why not! Ah got ya something!" Rogue said.

"You've been kinda bitchy lately, especially with me! So I thought to myself, that if that's how you're gonna act with me, why should I get you anything?" Jubilee answered.

When Jubilee said that, Rogue calmed down a little. She knew what Jubilee said was true. "Look, Jubes, Ah'm sorry. Ah know Ah haven't been in the best of moods lately. The holidays haven't always been too merry for me…and ya've been so cheerful lately because ya were so happy that the holidays were here…it got on my nerves I guess," Rogue paused, and looked down at her feet and then back up at Jubilee. "Ah guess Ah've just become a humbug over the years when it comes to the holidays," she finished.

Rogue walked over to the huge elaborate Christmas tree that stood in the living room and bent down to grab a yellow rapped gift. "Here, Jubilee. My gift to ya," Rogue said handing her the gift.

Jubilee bent down as well and grabbed a green rapped gift from under the tree. "Here you go Rogue, my gift to you, too," Jubilee said back.

Rogue creased her brow in confusion. "Ah thought ya said ya didn't get me anything?"

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I lied," she answered.

The two just laughed and then viciously started to tear off the rapping paper on their gifts. Both eyes widened with joy at what they received from each other.

"AN IPOD!" Jubilee yelled, jumping up and down.

"It's gorgeous," Rogue stated softly, admiring the necklace she got.

"Oh, Rogue, thank you sooo much! I can download like five thousand songs on this thing!" Jubilee exclaimed happily, lifting her five fingers up for emphasis. "Goodbye to my CD player," she said as she admired the yellow colored cover of her IPOD, that Rogue picked out especially for her.

Rogue heard Jubilee's gratitude to her, but she was too busy paying attention to her gift. A beautiful cursive, "R" with tiny green gems within the letter, and silver base and chain. It fit Rogue's personality perfectly.

Jubilee leaned on Rogue's shoulder and looked at the necklace too. "I guess you really like my gift, huh?"

"It's a pretty nice gift to give a bitchy person," Rogue said playfully.

"It is, isn't it?" Jubilee said with equal playfulness.

Remy shook his head. "Petites," he stated.

"Woman," Scott stated as well.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled out from the kitchen.

Scott jumped up in surprise. "Yes?" he called out to her meekly.

"GET YOUR ASS UP OFF THE COUCH, AND HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH T.V. ALL DAY AND DRINK EGGNOG!" Jean yelled.

The kids that were around, laughed at Scott as did Remy. "Didn't know, chere, could yell like dat, homme," Remy said to Scott.

Scott just glared at Remy and then sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

0 0 0

Everyone had finished eating their Christmas dinner. Everybody was stuffed and satisfied… well until for about a half hour and then everyone would stuff their faces with all the different desserts Ororo prepared. For now everyone was just opening whatever gifts they didn't open earlier, and just plain relaxing.

"Dinner was sufficiently delightful and satisfying," Hank announced, taking his big blue-clawed fingernail and picking at his canine teeth.

"Yeah, Jeannie, I raise my glass to ya," Logan said as he lifted his beer bottle, rather than an actual glass.

"Yes, dinner was lovely, Jean," Ororo complemented, snuggling further into Logan, where they sat on the big overstuffed leather chair.

"Thanks, you guys," Jean said, flattered.

"Dinner wouldn't be possible wit' out Jean's little helper," Remy said as everyone looked at Scott. "Nice job boss man, nice job," he said. Everyone just laughed at the comment, while Scott continued to sip his eggnog and ignore him or her.

"I'm looking rather forward to your wonderful desserts, Ororo," Xavier stated, sipping on a brandy.

"I am sure you will all like them, seeing as how I made everyone's favorites," Ororo said.

"Well, that's good," everyone said in unison and then laughed.

Suddenly Logan got up out of the chair and grabbed Ororo's hand. "C'mon on Ro, I still need ta give ya yer gift," he said, as he carried Ororo away.

"Hey! Make sure ya bring back', Stormy, so dat we can eat our desserts!" Remy called after them, as they turned the corner.

0 0 0

"Logan, why are you grabbing your coat?" Ororo asked, as she was being dragged to the door that led to the large backyard of the mansion.

"Because were going outside," Logan answered as they stepped out into the snow-covered yard.

Ororo looked around at the beautiful setting. Everything was covered in snow, not one thing had any spec of color showing. Then she turned to Logan. "So what was the point of bringing me out here?" she asked.

"Well, Darling', I know how much ya love the snow," Logan answered walking up behind her and holding her around the waist. "So I though that I'd give ya a snowflake of yer own ta always have," he said as he opened a small long black box that held a snowflake shaped necklace.

Ororo gasped at the sight of it. "Logan…" she said softly.

"Rogue's not the only one that can get pretty necklaces," Logan said with a soft smile.

Ororo gazed at the beauty of the necklace. The shape of it was just as intricate and complicated as any actual snowflake. Each branch of the flake had tiny diamonds within in it, and like Rogue's necklace had a silver base and chain.

"Oh, Logan, thank you," Ororo said as she immediately took the necklace and put it on.

"Yer welcome, Ro. Why shouldn't I give ya a flake from the sky? I received a goddess from heaven," Logan said as he turned Ororo around and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled away Ororo couldn't say anything, she didn't see the need to. She just inhaled and exhaled the ice air and looked up, as did Logan. The sky was a funnel storm of snow.

THE END 


End file.
